A key focus of the research and development in the field of organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) is to develop more high-performance light-emitting materials capable of emitting blue fluorescent light under photoluminescence or electroluminescence excitation. For example, KP20120078530 discloses a series of organic light-emitting compounds based on formula (1) for a light-emitting layer of an OLED:

The disclosed compounds possess good fluorescence quantum efficiency; however, the color purity of the blue fluorescent light emitted therefrom is inferior. Moreover, the compound has a relatively large molecular weight, so that a relatively high gasification temperature is required for gasifying the organic light-emitting compound in the process of forming a light-emitting layer from the organic light-emitting compound.
There is thus a need in the art for an organic light-emitting compound which may emit blue fluorescent light having a superior color purity after being excited by light or electricity.